Home
by Pudge59
Summary: Gaz has trudged along on earth her whole life- I mean where else would she go? She thinks she is stuck until Zim accidentally lets on that he is going back to Irk. She pushes him to let her travel with her. He accepts with a few conditions… Irk seems to be the perfect place for Gaz. Until…. A tale of self-discovery and slight and slow developing Zagr. Inspired by the song 'Home
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic on this site and my first in maybe 4 years? Please bear with me- a bit of context.  
Gaz is 17

Dib and Zim are 18 ( for earth years at least)

Please enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was another day for Gaz Membrane. She woke up numb, ate numb, went to school numb and slept numb. Gaz had a hard time distinguishing what day it was since they all blurred together.

She would wake up, brush her teeth, get dressed and grab her freshly charged Game Slave before heading downstairs to eat her breakfast. Dib would be there bright and early and cheerfully try to talk to her, or offer her food he made. But she would just walk past him and grab a bowl of cereal before mindless chomping down as she played her game with one hand.

Gaz knew if she gave any kind of response to her brother he would spin into a rant about his newest project or plot to destroy Zim. She fell for that one too many times and did not want to sit through another talk. So instead she opted for playing her game and eating cold, bland cereal. It didn't matter to her though, the empty feeling of being in her own world was better than having her brother's voice pierce her ears. Why couldn't he talk about something she would enjoy? Why did he always have to be so self-obsessed so... so... so like their dad.

She hated her father more than anyone in the world. Everyone says she is too harsh on him- after all, it wasn't HIS fault that his machine malfunctioned and killed her mother. Besides- Professor Membrane had shown plenty of grief and regret. Gaz didn't believe it though- after you kill the mother of your children you then abandon said children?

Dib did not like to say that their father abandoned them, he simply was delving into his work to try and right the wrong- give them a better life. Pft. He seems pretty enthusiastic for a guy grieving.

Regardless, at this point in her life, Gaz could care less about what her father did and did not do. He wasn't there so she didn't have to deal with it. It didn't help to watch her brother turn into the same workaholic mess.

After breakfast, Gaz tossed her bowl into the sink and strapped on her boots before grabbing her bag and setting off for school.

This was the only activity other than playing her game that she actively enjoyed. She was completely and utterly alone. She had a scary reputation in town whenever she walked in there crowds would split and part ways for her. She was like Moses- except no one would dare let her lead them anywhere. It would only lead to their own doom.

Once Gaz appeared in front of the Hi Skool with bustling kids shouting and laughing, she resumed looking down at the tiny screen of her game slave. She would hear kids snicker at her and she would snap her head and give them a deadly glare.

_God. I wish I could snap their little heads off. _She darkly thought. She would never go that far- that's what her games were for. She hated the sound of laughter, she assumed it was because of the usually high pitched noise and ugly snorts. When really it was because she knew she hasn't felt that way in over ten years. She envied the happy but refused to believe it- opting to end it instead.

The same went to anyone who even tried connecting with her. She was abandoned so much in her life, becoming obsolete in her families eyes. One day she decided- _Ya know what? Fuck it. I can live life on my own. _ And she has stuck with that ever since. Now everyone was a threat.

She despised humans. She despised herself for being one. Humans were so weak so gushy and mushy. She would cringe if she thought about it for too long. Thankfully she did not do so much thinking, sitting in the corner of a classroom- eyes locked on her game and she pummeled every villain into oblivion. Her body knew the motions of the day, so she did not even realize then that when she was walking down the hall she walked straight into none other than Zim- the green foreign exchange student who was infamous for making a mess- and making her brother go insane.

Her game slave dropped to the floor as Zim turned around to her about to pick it up when she flashed him her teeth in a scowl and her eyes lit on fire.

_First, he causes her to drop it? Now he wants to touch it? Oh no… Zim was gonna get it._

She reared her fist about to slam it into him before he backed away apologizing. She lowered her fist in confusion. This was not the loud crass Zim who was too proud to apologize. What happened to him?

"Oh…" Was all she muttered out, surprised, her muscles relaxed. She bent down to pick up her device as a strange feeling filled her chest. She hasn't felt this before was this… Embarrassment? Why was she embarrassed? Zim deserved whatever she was about to deliver to him.

"Zim apologizes. He did not mean to cause harm to your game." He spoke making direct eye contact. Zim was a lot taller now, she had to tilt her head so far back to return the stare. Gaz wondered how it was possible to miss him these past few years- besides her brother's ramblings, she forgot he even existed.

Quickly she snapped out of her thought and squinted her eyes, "Whatever." She muttered, "Just don't do it again." She regained her cold tone and stiff posture- asserting her dominance.

Zim let out a small laugh before muttering as he walked away, "It's not like Zim will be here long anyways."

As Gaz heard that her head snapped back- she was about to yell for him and ask what he meant but the words were lost. She just watched as he walked away, shortly after she realized she was not the only one. Eyes were all glued on her- watching the unusual altercation.

"What are you all looking at?!" She snapped at everyone.

They quickly averted their eyes and ran off to class. Then finally… She was alone again.

_What did he mean he wouldn't be here long?... _She pondered before returning to her game and also heading to her next class.

* * *

A/N: Well! That was the first chapter lol. I thought this up after listening to the Beetlejuice soundtrack too many times as I read Zagr fanfiction. This is also sort of a vent story for me so it was nice to write. I hope it was good though- It has been so long since I had written anything and I have never written anything for Invader Zim before. Please review and let me know what you thought :) More will be coming soon. I expect this to be at least 10-15 chapters long but we'll see. Maybe even more ;) Thanks for reading yall.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The rest of the school day was uneventful for Gaz- most afternoons were. Sometimes she would get to doom someone, _those _were the good days.

However, she could not keep what Zim said about not being here for long from crossing her mind more than once. She was sure he meant him graduating in a few months but she wondered... What if he meant something else? What would he mean? Leaving this town? State? Country? Earth?!

Gaz instinctively smiled at that last one- not something she often did- imagining what it would be like if she could leave Earth. She'd be free from all the annoyances she suffered through on a daily basis. Her brother, skool, kids _at_ skool. _**Everything. **_She liked that thought. Gaz let her imagination wander and envisioned herself on a new planet, all alone with her game slave. Well- maybe a few people attending to her. She could see herself sitting in the sun, game in hand. No worries about her brother or anyone barging in on her alone time. All of her servants would not speak unless spoken too. And Gaz would certainly not speak to them. She wished that's how it was here, but it's nice to dream.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the green boy pass by the window in the door of her classroom and snapped out of her fantasy. She suddenly stood up in the middle of the lesson and headed towards the door.

"And JUST where do you think you're going?" The teacher pressed, but Gaz kept walking, putting her hand on the door, "Young lady! Tell me where you are going at this instant! Or… Or… Or else I will have to give you detention!"

This teacher was new, he did not know Gaz's potential. Her head snapped towards the teacher and she stormed up to him, the floor began to smolder with every step.

Gaz simply started the teacher down before growling, "If you EVER threaten ME _again_. You will feel deeply sorry. If you can even feel anything." Gaz spat out that last comment. Satisfied, seeing her teacher shaking in his boots, she promptly turned on her heel and stomped out of the classroom- slamming the door behind her.

Once Gaz stepped into the hallway her anger subsided, a new mission came to light:

_Find Zim._

She looked back and forth at the two sides of the hallway and just caught him turning the corner. She sprinted towards the alien, this was the fastest she ever ran- and for what? Some loosely threaded fantasy?

…

Well… Anything is possible with Zim.

She skidded to a halt as she saw him walk into the boy's bathroom, without thinking twice she ran, flung open the door and came face to face with Melvin- who was currently at the urinal, pants at his ankles and shirt pulled all the way.

He shrieked and quickly pulled his shirt down shutting his eyes tight, almost as if since he could not see her, she could not see him.

Gaz looked away and groaned in disgust _what the hell am I doing?! _She thought. _Seeing Melvin like that was not worth it. And all for some dumb daydream? _She grunted, mentally kicking herself. Just then Melvin bolted past her, pants barely above his waist, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Gaz put her head in her hands and shook vigorously, desperately trying to erase the image from her memory. After a few seconds of this, she managed to calm down enough to remove her hands from her eyes and scan the room. No sign of Zim.

She could have sworn he came in here. _Great. I had to see Melvin with his pants down for nothing._ Disturbed with what just happened she turned around to leave. But just when she put her hand to the door,

"Dib-sister?" She froze hearing his voice, "What are YOU doing here?" he questioned with a disgusted tone.

She was still facing the door, heat rose to her cheeks. _Fuck. _She could just run- but Gaz Membrane does not run from anything.

"Well…?" Zim was getting frustrated, he was tapping his foot impatiently, "ANSWER ZIM!" He shouted.

Gaz took a deep breath and turned to face Zim. _God this is dumb. _She then spoke, "Look. You said something about 'not being here soon' earlier. I want to know what you meant by that."

Zim gave a hearty laugh, "HA! And why do youuu care?"

Gaz could feel her blood start to simmer _Why does he have to be so ANNOYING?! _She gritted her teeth and said, "'_CAUSE _If you are leaving this shitty planet, then I want in."

"And why do you think Zim would help you? Sister of Dib." He spat.

Gaz raised an eyebrow, questioning if he was serious. He continued to stare, arms on his hips. He was serious, "Because I say so. Besides- why do you think I want to LEAVE the planet, I bet I hate Dib just as much as you do." She said crossing her arms.

"Zim listens to no one." He scowled.

"I'm not no one" She retorted, a smirk on her face.

Zim scoffed, breaking his gaze, "Well you're out of luck because I, the almighty ZIM, am not leaving this planet, I'm…" His eyes bounded across the room, "... graduating." He then puffed out his chest, happy with his response.

Gaz nodded, "So when do you leave earth?"

Zim took a step back and scoffed in surprise, his face became a darker green and he stumbled, "Wha- I- Zim TOLD YOU! I was not leaving the PLANET! I was gravitating-"

"Graduating" Gaz corrected.

"WHATEVER!" Zim yelled flabbergasted, "Zim is NOT leaving the planet and even if he was he certainly would not be taking YOU!" Zim then charged towards the door and pushed past Gaz. She just watched him leave, he knew everything he just said was a lie. Now it was time to find out just how to get on that space ship with him…

* * *

For the rest of the day, Gaz followed Zim around for any clues as to how to get on his ship.

She pushed Francine away from her locker to get a closer look at Zim, going through his own locker. Whenever Zim would glance around she would duck behind the locker door.

He seemed to take out some handheld device, it looked almost like her game slave, she felt her body tense up before she realized- _oh … I'm holding it. _She looked back up to eye the machine again but Zim was gone. She ran towards his locker and showered for any clues. Suddenly a shadow was cast over her.

"Gaz- What are you doing?" Dibs voice rang.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about" Gaz gritted through her teeth, not turning around to face him.

Dib squinted his eyes at her and looked at the locker she was in front of and recognized it as Zims locker, he gasped, "I knew you'd finally see it my way!" he grabbed onto her shoulders and spun her around then hugging her tight, "I knew you'd finally realize that alien was evil and want to destroy him with me!"

Gaz burned with rage and shoved her brother off of him, "I don't WANT to destroy Zim" she glared up at her brother.

Dib laughed nervously, "Yea but Gaz you were going through his stuff-"

"UGH! Why do you always obsess over Zim?" Gaz cut him off.

"Well, I wasn't the one-"

Gaz rolled her eyes and walked away, "You're hopeless"

Gaz had had enough interacting with people for one day, especially two idiots like Zim and Dib. She went on with her afternoon, escaping to her game slave. Escaping Earth would have to happen another day.

* * *

A/N: Aaaa! Omg, thanks so much guys for all the reviews and favorites. This makes me so unbelievably happy. I'm sorry this took a bit to come out- I had the first part written but didn't know how to start the second part. Also, I've been at camp all week. Let me know what you think! I'll try to post at least once a week :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: Hey y'all! I know Enter the Florpus just came out on Netflix- if you haven't seen it, it's a new Invader Zim movie and it's pretty good! I really enjoyed it (Besides Gaz being not as goth so we're gonna ignore that). As I was watching it I was considering if I wanted to include that storyline in the canon of this story or have it not matter to this story. I have decided yes- everything that happened in Enter the Florpus happened in this story as well. Besides Gaz wearing a blue shirt- I refuse to believe that actually happened). Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Gaz was walking home, "UGH! I'm so done with this dumb planet." She saw a can, crushed, lying on the ground, "Stupid life." She spat through clenched teeth as she then kicked the can with full force. It shot off the ground and landed on the temples of a small child, who then began to wail. Gaz hurried away embarrassed and even more agitated.

"Dumb babies" She muttered, "Always crying. I wouldn't cry if a can hit _me._"

Just then something pelted the back of Gaz's head and she fell to the ground face first.

Gaz's eyes lit on fire, blood was pumping hard and fast through her veins- and it ran _hot. _She got onto her hands and knees when-

"Oh! I'm sorry Ms. Purple-hair laaaady!" A high pitched voice rang from behind her. Gaz then swept her bottom leg underneath her, turning her around and knocking her attacker down.

"Ouchie!" The voice happily rang before springing up, "That was fun! Can we do it again!?" Gaz looked strangely at the green 'dog' that stand before her.

"Uh…" Was all she could muster before a realization hit her, "You're Zim's dog right?"

"Yuuuuuuup!" Gir proudly puffed out his chest.

She smiled, "Hey can you tell me if Zim is leaving earth?"

"Yuuuuuuup!" He smiled sweetly.

Gaz couldn't stop herself from grinning evening wider, "Well?! Is he!?"

"I dunnoooooo" Gir plopped down on the ground pulling out a taco from his head and munching down on it.

"What?!" Gaz scowled, shooting up, "But you JUST said you could tell me."

"No, I didn't." He smiled, "Mastah said no talk about him goin' back to Irk and changing his name to Tez to escape the tall mean men and the meanie huumans! Unless it is with him" Gir then got up to give Gaz's leg a hug, "Mmmm… this was a nice talk. Next time bring more tacos!" He then got ready to fly back home.

"Uh… Wait!" Gaz grabbed his leg from the sky, "If I get you a taco now could you take me to Zim?"

"I dunnoooo Mini Moose gets upset when I bring uninvited guests over…. No time to clean the house." Gir pondered.

"What if I get you a pizza too?" Gaz bargained.

"OKEI!" Then Gir blasted off full force with Gaz hanging on.

As they blasted through the air Gir knocked over several signs and busted through many walls. For the first time in her life, Gaz was afraid.

Eventually, they got to the green mechanical house, the "I love Earth" sign seemed to burrow itself into Gaz's mind. She stared at it intensely, her mind suddenly gone of all thoughts except the words on the sign and what they meant.

What Earth meant. Earth to her was nothing but a void. It was a hollow shell filled with hollow people, all filling themselves with needless passions. Pretending to have a purpose when in reality if one person were to disappear- that would change nothing.

People were sheep- following one after another. Each one trying to stand out, thinking '_maybe if people know who I am- I will matter' _News flash people- even if you were the most famous person on the planet- _no one cares. _They may pretend to care for a few months at best but one day everyone is obsolete. Even the guys in history books. People may know your name but- no one cares. And in the end, you just get blamed for all the bad in the world. '_If ONLY they did it like this' _That's what history classes are.

So what's the point? Why stay? What is the point of staying on Earth if there is nothing to stay for? There is nothing to love.

"GIR!" Gaz snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice boom, "Did you get the parts I requested?" Gaz looked over to see Zim standing in his doorway, hands at his hips.

"Ooooops… I forgot.." Gir looked down sad, "But I did bring pretty purple hair lady!" He perked back up.

"Purple hair..?" Zim looked around confused then making direct eye contact with Gaz, "YOUU!" He pointed, "Why are you stalking Zim?" Zim asked with a low accusing town.

Gaz narrowed her eyes, "Because you're hiding something. I want in."

"I hide nothing! Gir- why did you-"

"Gir told me you were leaving earth… _Tez. _" Gaz spat.

Zim stood back aghast, "What?! How did you- Why do you- PSH Who is this _Tex…_"

"_Tez! _Zim. I know your new identity for when you go back to Irk. Gir told me."

"GIR?! I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I forgot!" Gir bounced around.

"Ugh.." Zim pinched the skin where his nose would be if he were human, "Fine- yes. I am going back to Irk. Why are you so obsessed with this? I expect this from the Dib but not from you!"

"What's wrong with me?" Gaz questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" Zim floundered, "I meant it as I did not expect such weird behavior from you-"

Gaz's glare burned deeper into him.

"I mean- such- such a curious! Behavior…. Usually, you just keep to yourself…" Zim prepared himself for any blows from the smaller human.

Gaz was about to smack the shit out of him for even slightly disrespecting her but- something in her stopped it. He wasn't wrong- she had been acting out of the norm. And if her mortal enemy's sister was trying to track down his plans she'd be suspicious too.

"... Alright, Zim. Fine. I'm just _so _sick and tired of being on this planet. It's dumb and if _you _get to leave I'm coming with you." Gaz crossed her arms and turned her face away- that was the first time she verbally expressed herself with another human since-

Zim eyed her cautiously, seeing if there was any sign this was some elaborate trick, "Okay Gaz-human. I will take pity on you and graciously invite you to join me on my mission to Irk. Meet back at the base tomorrow and I will have a list of demands you must meet before you join me." He puffed his chest out and closed his eyes smiling proudly.

Gaz once again glared at Zim, "Demands? You think I'm gonna listen-"

"AFTER SKOOL! That'll be all. Thank you for stopping by." Zim then ran inside and slammed the door.

Gaz stood there dumbfounded. Was she actually going to go through with this?

* * *

As Gaz walked home she pondered her life and everything that happened just now.

In that moment Zim had shown more compassion for her than anyone in her life ever had. And that is saying a lot- did you see how he offered her to come with?

She opened the front door and walked into the living room- she's not even disappointed when the first thing she sees isn't Dib on the couch but a floating screen. Oh, wait- two. Great. Dad's in town.

"GAZ!" The screen shouted in a shrill noise, "You won't believe what dad and I have been up to! There was-"

Dib was cut off by his father's booming voice, "QuietDib! This is top-secret government work! No one must know about it!"

"But dad- you let me know about it- I'm not a government employee," Dib questioned.

"No! But you're my son! Of course, I'd show it to you!" Professor Membrane laughed heartedly.

Dib joined in, "Awe dad!" The screens then cut out.

Gaz was seething with rage, flames were appearing around her feet. She stormed up to her room and slammed the door before sitting down on her bed.

"UGH!" Gaz slammed her body back against the bed. She realized it didn't matter how angry she was or what she did to show it- No one was home. No one could see it. No one cared how she felt.

* * *

The next day at school Gaz trudged along. Dib wasn't even in today, he wasn't there when she woke up. Not that she cared- after his 18th birthday Professor Membrane has been taking him more and more under his wing. Which meant- forgetting more and more about his daughter Gaz.

Walking around the halls she started to notice how often she saw green- and how there was the slightest twinge of excitement that came with seeing green.

It was impossible to change overnight but Gaz did seem to be getting more and more antsy towards the end of the school day. She also seemed more distracted from class… and her game slave.

At last the final bell rang and Gaz was off to Zim's base. She usually walked fast to get out of the school rush but today she was walking fast with a different intent- a new spring in her step. Gaz seemed unaware of these changes.

She rang the doorbell of the metal base and out came Gir with a taco on his head, "HEY! You came back!" He then hugged her leg tight

"Uh. Yeah..." She shook him off and he went launching back into a wall. At first there was silence and Gaz started to worry but then,

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" He jumped up and down squealing.

A purple flash flew past Gaz's face and went over to the damaged wall before squeaking and levitating the broken pieces back to there place.

Gaz was dumbfounded yet at the same time- not very surprised at all. Smoke came from the other room and out rushed Zim yelling for Gir and Mini-Moose, "GIR! MINI-MOOSE! THE CHICKENS ARE- Oh hello Gaz." Zim immediately changed tones.

"Hello." Was all she replied with, "So are we doing this demands thing or what?" Gaz cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yes!" Zim remembered, a flaming chicken running behind him, "Let us go down to my seeecret lair." He laughed maniacally.

Gaz could not help but roll her eyes, she wasn't one to complain though- he was going to get her off of the Earth.

As they traveled down the long tube to get to Zim's base Gaz couldn't help but take a moment to study the alien before her. He wasn't wearing his "disguise" -if you could even call it that- so his antenna were sticking straight up out of his head. This isn't the first time she is seeing them, but it is the first to actually get a good look at them. They were smooth- shinny. She wondered what their purpose was.

Then his eyes- she genuinely could not tell where he was looking if he did not have his contacts on- he could be staring right back at her and she would not even know. Not that she cared, she could not care less what he thought about her.

She did have to tilt her head up to even meet his eyes however, that's another thing Gaz noticed but never thought about with Zim- his height. Gaz was not short- she was above the female average height, granted only by an inch but it was something she took pride in. But Zim- he had to be almost a whole foot taller than her. How did that even happen? He was so short and scrawny when they first met 6 years ago. Wasn't that an important thing for his people? Being tall? She thought she remembered that from when they all transported into the Irkens line of destruction. Well if it was why wouldn't Zim be boasting about it all the time?

In fact… She had not seen Zim boast out or declare his superiority for a while. In front of her, he has but that's only because she was questioning him. She had not seen an outburst from him in the halls or during lunch for years… What could be happening with Zim?

The last time she saw Zim even try to take over the world was when he stole-

"Gaz-human." Her thoughts were interrupted, "We're here, you may step out now."

"Oh. Sure." Gaz snapped forward to see the door was open and Zim was standing on the other side. She stepped through and was surrounded by a red light. All around her were wires, cords, and coils. All twisting and turning- surrounding them as if those were the walls. All with purposes she did not know. There were multiple doors to the side, but, in front of her was a giant computer screen with a singular chair, the Irken symbol looming over her.

"Yes yes, I know my base is wonderful but we have business to do, follow me." Zim then marched with the same stature as that of a solider. Gaz stopped observing this new world around her and followed him into one of the many doors lining the walls.

It shut behind her and a light turned on showing a long empty table with a chair on either end.

"Did you set this up just for us?" Gaz asked.

"Nonsense! This is were Gir throws his "parties" and Mini-Moose will play poker. Is this not how humans perform 'business' tasks? At a long table?" Zim began to sound unsure.

"No no, it's fine. I guess I'm just taking it all in." Gaz said slowly before sitting down at one end of the table.

"Yes- my base can have that effect on humans." Zim then took his own seat and pressed a button on the table for a small hole to appear in the middle of the table and a hologram of the Irken logo appearing, "Any questions before we begin?"

"Yeah, how come you want off this planet? And why Tez?"

"What's wrong with Tez?!" Zim asked defensively.

"It's kinda lame."

"IT IS NOT LAME!" Zim stood up slamming his hands on the table.

Gaz leaned back in her chair and put her feet up, "Ehhh it's pretty lame."

"YOU'RE LAME!" Zim shouted even louder.

"Squeak!" Mini-Moose came floating down from the ceiling.

"Stay out of this Mini-Moose!" Zim pointed an accusatory finger at the purple moose. Mini-Moose squeaked sadly away and Zim took a deep breath before sitting back down, "Now… My demands."

"Yes?" Gaz rolled her eyes, she did not like that term 'demands'. Who was he to tell her what to do?

"First of all- you will call me Tez- you may think it is _lame _but that will be my new name on Irk." Zim clicked on a remote and the hologram changed from the Irken symbol to one of him with the name Tez above.

"Why do you even-" Gaz started before getting cut off by Zim's shrill scream.

"NUMBER TWO! No questions about what I say to do. I know Irk better than you do- You will just get us in trouble." Zim clicked the button and now it was a picture of Zim standing tall and Gaz being small.

Gaz eyed the hologram and nodded before looking back up at Zim, "Uh-huh, and that's why you were practically banished to earth?" She retorted.

"NO QUESTIONS! You will at least take all my advice in the beginning." Zim reasoned.

"Sure. That's fine." Gaz crossed her arms. She would rather not fight everything he brought up.

"Good! And finally, if you want to join me on Irk- and be aware I intend to leave Earth forever." Zim warned.

"Yea, I would like to as well." Gaz sat up and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Okay. Well, then you need to become an Irken." Zim stated simply.

"What does that mean?" Gaz raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Zim cleared his throat to further explain, "I need you to transform your appearance into that of an Irken female."

"Nuh-uh. No way!" Gaz stood up.

"Gaz-human- this is a life long trip. Do you think a stinky-human will fly there? You will be ostracized once again. Also, the point of my name change will be void because I cannot bring a human without them knowing!" Zim tried explaining more so.

"UGH!" Gaz sighed frustrated, she should have known there'd be some catch like this, "But I _like _how I look."

Zim eyed Gaz up and down questioningly, "Irken's looks are far superior to that of a humans'. You will get used to it." Zim dismissed.

"This is bullshit." Gaz pouted.

"Hey- I had to dress like one of your filth humans when I came here. All I request is you do the same. Just… more permanent. You would not be able to take off the disguise as you wished. Too much risk."

"Oh, but an alien taking off their disguise has no risk here?" Gaz pressed.

Zim scratched the back of his head, "Um… Yeah kinda. I mean have you seen Gir? Literally, no one questions him."

Gaz wanted to be mad but she knew that Zim was right, "Ugh fine… Deal."

"PERFECT!" Zim clasped his hands together, "Now we will be in contact periodically until I am done preparing for this mission. Of course, we must stock up on water… But... Hmm…" Zim placed a hand on his chin as he pondered.

"What?" Gaz placed her hands on her hips.

"If I make some modifications to the disguise chamber I could make it so that in your PAC you will receive, will generate water to automatically go into your system… That way we won't have to worry about running out!" Zim jumped out of his seat, excited for new projects.

Gaz could not actually believe this was happening, she stood up and extended her hand, "So we actually doing this?"

Zim eyed her hand cautiously before gently shaking it as if touching her would get him sick, "That we are human. Get ready- We will leave in about a month if things go accordingly."

"Perfect" Gaz nodded. She could not believe it- she was finally getting off of this godforsaken planet.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the wait, I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. As I said in my update I just moved into college- so I'm going to aim for once a week but bear with me :) I love you all! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Throughout the month Zim would periodically ask Gaz some basic questions about humans in space and giving her various packing lists and notes on what to expect on this trip.

Zim has also prompted her with the opportunity to essentially reinvent herself. Literally, he wanted her to design her Irken form. "_Think of it as my gift to you, even though you will probably make it hideous" _This is what he said to her about creating the character.

Ever since that proposal, Gaz has slowly replaced her game slave with various sketches of what she wanted to look like. She wanted purple eyes- she knew that. Zim opposed, reminding him too much of an old foe. But she persisted with doodling with purple eyes.

"_But you would look so much nicer with red eyes" _

"_Zim… You told me I got to make my new look."_

"_Yes but the eyes… __**the eyes..." **_

In fact- Zim has butted in on almost every part of her design, except one, her necklace. He had mentioned that a typical Irken would not wear such a thing but he didn't suggest she take it out. Some things he was very strict about, such as no human attributes- hair, nose, ears, etc.- but that one accessory he let slide. She was grateful for that.

Gaz did not like the fact that she would have to be bald but

At home, Gaz would be counting the days down for their projected launch date and prepared everything she could. Dib and her dad could be none the wiser. Dib would occasionally come home and when he would, he'd just ramble to Gaz about all his new findings in their father's lab. He never asked about Gaz's day- let alone what she had been up to for the past few weeks. Therefore- she wasn't lying to her family. They just never asked.

She couldn't understand how they could just forget her. Dib and Gaz were never the closest pair of siblings but they both shared the bond of what they had gone through as kids, dead mom, neglectful dad. So losing Dib slowly to what her father was lost to hurt Gaz more than she let on.

Nevertheless, Gaz was persistent in leaving Earth, even if it meant having to deal with Zim the whole time. Well- things haven't been too bad between them since they started working together to leave earth. They did not share much contact besides passed notes in the hall- but once a week Gaz would go over after school and Zim would test out new technologies with her, and they would discuss in person the plan of action once they are off the planet.

"So when we get to Irk I will say we are invaders from pass impending doom operations who were lost out in space," Zim explained.

"They'll believe that? Don't they have a way to check if people are lying?" Gaz questioned his plan.

Zim simply shrugged, "After the florpus incident when multiple realities collided, some straggler invaders were left over. They let pretty much anyone through."

"Good thing you did that then" Gaz smirked.

A soft laugh came from Zim, a twinge of sadness in his voice, "Yes. Good." An awkward tension was then suspended in the air and Zim looked for a way out, "Um- well once we are on Irk we will be sharing a base."

Gaz recoiled, "I have to live with you? I don't want people to think we're like… Ya know…" Gaz looked down and blushed.

Zim cocked his head, clearly confused, "I do not understand. Think we're like what?"

"Like…" Gaz scratched her head, "Like, a dumb couple ya know?" Zim laughed wholeheartedly at this, which made Gaz's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, "Hey! Stop laughing!"

Zim wiped away a tear from laughing so hard, "I'm so sorry Gaz-human- It's just-" Zim burst out laughing again, "They would never think that. Us Irkens don't do that sort of thing. Besides! Zim would never date a filth human like you!" He continued to laugh.

Gaz burned red with rage and embarrassment, "I'm not gonna be human for long!"

"Oh Gaz…" His laughter dying down, "You'll always be my human," those last words shocked Gaz the most, 'my human'? What a weird way to phrase that… "Now- speaking of you not being human for long. You will need to learn Irken customs. Have you also brought the final design of your form for me to plug into my computer?"

"Uh. Yeah. One sec," Gaz reached into her bag and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

On it was a green Irken with purple eyes, they are not as round as Zim's eyes. They were more square-shaped, making sure to keep her sharp eyelashes. Her antenna curled backward but the tips had a sharp turn into her head. Her clothes resembled much of what she already wore. Her sleeves were black, with a violet tunic- the same color as her hair- and the classic black gloves and boots. Of course- with the addition of her skull necklace. Her PAC would also have purple instead of red on it.

"Hmmm…" Zim studied it, "I suppose it is… acceptable." He then stashed it away for him to feed into the machine later.

Gaz glared at Zim, "Acceptable?"

"Well I could have done better, but this is not bad." Zim continued not knowing he was heading into dangerous territory, "Now- once we are on Irk we will need jobs. I suggest we take guard positions- as most former invaders do."

"Sounds boring." Gaz leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, "All we'll do is stand around- and I can't even bring my game slave."

Zim laughed, "Oh Gaz-human, Irk is not like puny earth- we have many people trying to hurt us since we are so amazing. This job will very much be like your game slave- except real life."

Gaz perked up at this, her eyes went wide, "So you're telling me, I get to hurt actual aliens?"

"Yes- so we will need to train you." Zim nodded

Gaz threw her head back and laughed, "HA! I don't need any dumb training. I'm a master at beating up aliens. I was _born _to do this."

Zim eyed her, "I sincerely doubt your stink-human skills against the superior Irkens."

"You wanna bet?" Gaz raised an eyebrow at the alien.

"What is this bet?" Zim questioned.

"It's like- if I bet on something, I'm confidently saying I'm right. Usually, there's a prize if you win a bet." The idea of a prize sparked Zim's interest.

"Intriguing… Let us say- I will take your bet! And if I win! Which I will, you will have to change your eyes from purple to red, like mine." Zim puffed his chest out proudly.

Gaz grumbled, not surprised at all he wagered that, "Okay Zim, but if I win I get to bring my game slave."

"Nope! Even if you were to win- which you wouldn't- you would give away our cover if you bring that." Zim crossed his arms across his chest.

"How would it even do that. They don't know what it is!" Gaz exclaimed frustrated.

"They'll know it's not Irken!" Zim stepped forward and loomed over her, asserting himself.

Gaz went on her toes to bring her face close then gave a glare so intense that if the phrase, "looks could kill" were true Zim would be dead where he stands. She bared her teeth and growled, "Then MAKE it Irken"

Zim and Gaz shared the intense stare for what seemed like ages, Gaz stared deep into his crimson eyes searching for any sign that he would give up, any sign of weakness. Zim hid those well- but so did Gaz. As Zim stared back into her eyes, he had never been this close to a human face, at least in this intimate of a way. Zim would be lying if he didn't admit it the twisting feeling that came with it confused and surprised him. Finally, Zim stepped back with a huff, "Why do you care so much about that stupid game anyway?" He turned his back to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Gaz did not back down from the spot she was in, just examining the now empty space where the alien once was, "It's not a stupid game. Its the only thing left from- nevermind. It doesn't matter." Gaz shook her head, calming herself down, "Look- if I win could you fix it to be more Irken?"

Zim looked back at her and could see the slightest softness in her eyes, he let out a sigh and a grumble, "Yes… I suppose I could."

Gaz stuck out her hand, "Let's shake on it- whoever can beat the other in best of three combat wins."

Zim raised an eyebrow, "Hand to hand?"

Gaz shrugged, "However Irkens fight- just nothing that will put my life in danger."

Zim couldn't help but face back around and let out a laugh as he placed his hands on his hips, "Oh please- anything I bring will put your life in danger."

"We'll see about that," Gaz smirked and then gestured to her hand.

"Oh yes." Zim nodded and slowly extended his hand out, but quickly and firmly grabbed and shook Zim's gloved hand.

* * *

The next day Gaz made her way over to Zim's base and let herself in. She figured since she would soon be rooming with him she no longer had to be invited in.

"Hey, Gir." She said passing the robot stuffing his face with cheese on the couch, as headed towards the kitchen to head down into Zim's base.

Just as Gaz was about to step into the trash chute when Mini-Moose squeaked by stopping her from heading down.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gaz stumbled back, "What was that all about?" The purple moose squeaked, "What do you mean he isn't ready?" She placed a hand on her hip getting impatient.

"Squeak squeak!" He flipped upside down before then ushering her to sit next to Gir on the couch.

She sat down regretfully and looked at the small robot next to her munching away on gobs and gobs of cheese. Gaz sank into the seat and tried to block out all senses of Gir eating.

* * *

In his lair Zim was on his computer, going over every way he could beat Gaz. He couldn't get the scene with him and her from the previous night out of his mind, "Computer- analyze: Why does Gaz attach herself to that game so much?"

"Ugh…" The computer grumbled, but then flashed many images of Gaz, "Over analyzing several images and videos recorded from her time here, it seems to be one of the few things she feels calm and good about."

Zim stroked his chin and leaned back in his chair, "But the Gaz is so confident in herself. Why would that be the one thing she feels good about?"

"There seemed to be some correlation between the game slave and her necklace. She keeps avoiding the topic however I think it has to deal with trauma in her family."

"What makes you say that?" Zim leaned forward intrigued.

The computer then pulled up a video of Gaz and Zim sitting on his couch discussing Earth food.

"_Ew. Bloaty's Pizza is disgusting."_

"_I couldn't agree more- but I thought you loved that filthy pile of grease?"_

"_I used to- We'd go together all the time but now- It just puts a bad taste in my mouth."_

"What was that?" Zim demanded.

The computer rewinded and stopped at the frame when Gaz mentioned 'we'd', "She is touching her necklace here. I assume she is referring to her family. I assume her lack of parental figures in her life could be the cause."

"Hmm… Thank you computer." The computer turned off and Zim gave an evil smile and began to cackle.

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked now standing behind Zim.

"AAAAAA" Zim jumped out of his seat, "GAZ! What are you doing down here?! I thought I told mini-moose to keep you out!"

Gaz shrugged, "He did- but then I got bored and came down anyways," Gaz then walked up to the computer, "So what were you doing anyway?"

"NOTHING!" Zim shrieked, "Just setting up final touches for our fight!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow and eyed the alien, after a minute she shrugged and dismissed the whole thing, "Whatever- I don't wanna know what weird things you're into."

"Into..?" Zim cocked his head then realized what she meant, "EUGH! DISGUSTING! I would never-"

"Save it, Zim." Gaz held up her hand shushing him, "I'll make sure to give you space on the ship when we go off." She smirked, "Thankfully I'll have my game slave to keep me busy."

Zim took a power stance, "I wouldn't be too sure about that little Gaz, are you ready to fight?"

Gaz took the first swing and punched Zim in the gut, "I was born ready."

Zim was hunched over on the floor, "Zim was not ready…" The then hobbled up, "Besides I figured we could battle in the ring I made." He then gestured to a boxing ring he had put together.

"Oh…" Gaz said looking over, "I guess I got too excited." She smiled and then walked over to the ropes of the ring and hopped in, "Come on alien."

Zim smirked and followed after her, "You know- to me _you _are the alien."

Gaz scoffed and said, "I thought I was always going to be your 'human'" She mocked.

A slight blush spread across Zim's face in shock, "Let us just fight Gaz-hu - Gaz!" Zim got in a fighting stance, spreading his legs apart.

Gaz tosses her hair back and does the same with her stance, "You ready?" Gaz smirked.

"Psh, I'd be more worried about you little Gaz." Zim then ran up to Gaz and swung his leg around.

Gaz blocked his leg with her arm and pushed it down before punching his gut, "Good shot," Zim spat, "But I bet you weren't expecting this!" Zim then used the mechanical legs in his PAC to jump over her, before he could land a hit though Gaz pushed her elbow back, hitting his chest, and then flipped her hand up to get his face.

"Cheap moves Zim-" She turned and backed up, "But sure, use your PAC, not gonna change the fact that you're about to get your butt kicked." She then leaped over Zim, landed on his shoulders and proceeded to cover his eyes, blinding him, before jumping off, spinning him around and then knocking him on the ground.

Their battle went on for a few minutes- Zim was clearly losing but was surprisingly better than Gaz imagined. She sustained a few scratches and bruises from him as well.

Gaz panted and looked at Zim on the ground, who was also panting and was struggling to get up, "Ha, I told you I could beat you. Ready to call it quits?" Gaz extended her hand.

Zim looked at her hand and then back up at her face. He could not stand the fact that he had been bested by a human- he wouldn't allow it to be true. He had to admit however that Gaz was an amazing fighter- and if any human were to beat him it would be her. Zim was glad she was the human that found out her plan and not anyone else. Still- he hated that he was beat. He was about to reach up and grab her hand, admitting defeat, then… He remembered something Computer had brought up…

" _trauma in her family… lack of parental figures…"_

A light bulb went off in his brain and an evil grin spread across his face, "Oh Gaz…" He then got onto a knee, his muscles aching from the pain of trying to stand up, "It's so funny how the lack of a mother, or a caring father, can have such a profound effect on a person."

Gaz's expression dropped, so did her hand, she took a step back, "Excuse me?" She asked with a dark tone.

"Just that- you not having parental figures in your life made you so _tough" _He spat out that last word, laced with venom, "Well I suppose it makes sense- I never had parents either and I became a successful invader! Just funny how that works." He smiled an evil, greedy smile at Gaz.

She stared at him with an intensity she's never experienced before, "Ya know I'm glad I got to beat you up, Zim. Do what you want with my eye color- I don't care anymore. I'm going home." Gaz turned around and started to walk towards the door back up to the ground level.

Zim smiled, "Does this mean I won?"

Gaz stopped in her tracks, "Sure Zim." She then turned her face towards Zim, "Just know- I kicked your ass once. I won't hesitate to do it again." then she was gone.

Zim was alone in the ring, smiling, "Haha… I won!" Zim cheered, Gaz's face then flashed in his mind. The initial look of shock and pain when he first mentioned it- to how she just left. Zim did not understand this feeling but was compelled to make it right. He just didn't know how…

* * *

**A/N: Hey yall! Sorry to end the chapter so abruptly! I wanted to write more but I also wanted to get this chapter out ASAP! So sorry for the delay on posting- but I hope yall enjoyed it! Any reviews are appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next week Zim would walk through the halls at skool searching for Gaz- he couldn't find her anywhere. Anytime he did she was just a blur, hurrying by, or she was begrudgingly by Dib's side- staring down at her Game Slave. Gaz had not gone back to Zim's base since their fight. This concerned Zim but, nonetheless, he carried on preparing for the mission.

Zim sat in his seat at his computer staring at the design Gaz put in for her Irken form- _She was so quick to give in to being Irken… _He wondered. _I guess she was really desperate to get off this Irk-forsaken planet. _

"Computer-" Zim commanded.

"_Ughhh…. _What?" it groaned.

"Change Gaz's Irken form's eyes to red." Zim leaned back in his chair.

The computer let out another groan and quickly swapped out the deep purple to the vibrant red, "Can I go back to my celebrity gossip now?"

Zim leaned forward, studying the image, surprisingly he hated the red. It felt more familiar, less scary, but it felt less Gaz. For some reason that unsettled him, "Computer switch back."

Her eyes switched back to the purple they once were, and Zim leaned back studying it once again.

"Nyah!" Mini-moose floated next to him and squeaked.

"Psh! Zim does not apologize!" Mini-Moose just stared at him, "That was because of a failure on my part- Zim does not apologize for being of the superior race." He crossed his arms and let out a huff before turning his attention back to Gaz's Irken form.

"Maybe we are not so different…" Zim put a hand to his chin, "Yes! Zim knows how to earn the Gaz-human's trust back." He then stood up and ran off into another room.

* * *

Gaz felt a hollowness she had not felt for a while, except this time it felt worse. Perhaps it was because she had gotten used to feeling alive and even happy almost. But she was back at square one.

After what Zim had said to her it brought up a lot of memories and emotions Gaz didn't even know she had. She wondered if she would even still leave Earth. She didn't want to be faced with living with Zim for the rest of her life. She knew it wouldn't be pleasant, but if he was going to play dirty like that just to be on top- it wasn't worth it. Gaz is constantly battling to be on top on Earth, she was hoping Irk could be a break from that.

Well- it was nice to dream.

Walking in the hall she saw Zim, they made eye contact, he quickened his pace to get to her. Gaz quickly walked into a classroom and took a seat, it wasn't even her class- but learning about geometry when she was supposed to be in English was a better alternative than dealing with the dumb alien.

"Gaz?" She turned to face her brother sitting next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting away from Zim." She slouched in her seat turning forward, his name laced with venom.

Dib leaned forward towards his sister and whispered, "Is he harassing you?"

Gaz turned to face back to her brother, "What? No he-" She stopped herself, "He just- He is trying to get me to mess with you." She lied.

"Oh." Dib sat and faced forward in class. Gaz did the same, a silence fell between them when Dib suddenly turned to her and spoke suspiciously, "You said no right?"

"Jesus Christ Dib- why don't you trust me?" Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Well it's just-" The door to the classroom was opened, Gaz turned her head and saw Zim waltz through the door, "_That._" Dib finished.

"_Shit._" Gaz mumbled, she completely forgot that the classroom she walked into could have been the one he was heading to, they made brief eye contact, Zim tried smiling at her but Gaz turned away and glared forward at the board, "I have to get out of here." Gaz whispered, teeth clenched. Not even turning to face towards Dib.

"Are you sure he's not trying to harass you? I have a water gun in my bag at all times, I haven't had to use it in a while, I've been meaning to investigate Zim more but working with Dad in the lab- wow I've been busy!" Dib smiled as he rambled, reaching down for his bag.

"Yea must be so nice." Gaz grumbled.

"I'll have to tell you all about it sometime- maybe at dinner tonight? Oh wait, damn I have work to do in the lab…" Dib searched through his bag, moving his hand back and forth.

"What a shame." Gaz rolled her eyes, her blood boiling.

"Haha, yea- but it's so cool." Dib pulled out his hand from his bag revealing a bright orange and green hand-sized water pistol, "Hey! Since I'm so busy all the time, why don't you look into Zim for me? Or since he's bothering you you could just mess with him for me."

Gaz crossed her arms and put on a fake smile, "Suuuure. I'd loove to be your little errand monkey."

"Well, you don't have to say it like that" Dib chuckled awkwardly, "Here- you can have the honors." He then placed the pistol on her desk.

Gaz eyed it carefully before picking it up for closer examination. There was a plug in the cap so there was no accidental leakage, the translucent green container attached to the back was about halfway filled with water. She watched it slosh back and forth for a while before removing the cap at the top. She then aimed it at her brother and squirted at him about five times.

"Wha-WhAT?!" Dib shook his head and raised his arms to block the water from pelting his face, "GAZ! What the hell was that for?!"

"Excuse me- what is going on here?!" The teacher demanded an answer.

"I was just on my way out," Gaz stated coldly, not giving Dib another glance. She then heard a familiar snicker and turned to see Zim laughing. She raised the pistol at him, "Zim-"

Zim's eyes snapped open and looked up to the purple-haired girl, "Uh… hehe… Yes?"

"Don't you ever- EVER- talk about my personal life again." At this point, the whole class was staring, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about was the immense amount of power she now held over Zim, "I'm still in."

Gaz then walked out of the classroom, Zim's eyes followed her.

Dib rose out of his seat, "GAZ?!"

She didn't look back. Zim couldn't help but smile, it didn't last long because Gaz then proceeded to shoot him in the face with water too.

Satisfied with the slight chaos she had created she made her swift exit as Dib and Zim looked at each other in confusion

* * *

Dib had been home for a few days now, it was almost nice to have him back around- _almost._

All Dib talks about is his work with their father, but then go back and say, "Oops- I shouldn't have said that."

Gaz sat on her couch, watching TV when Dib sat next to her. After a few minutes of shared silence he spoke up, "Could I watch Mysterious Mysteries?" Gaz raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm way behind since I've been in the lab with Dad so much-"

"Yea." Gaz rolled her eyes, folding her arms against her chest, "I'm sure that must be reaaally hard for you." She started to burn with jealousy.

"Actually the work is quite taxing," He chuckled, "But I love it, it's so awesome getting to work with dad and with the lab and everything. I feel like I'm finally getting my shot."

Gaz scoffed and stood up, "And when am I gonna get _my _shot? Huh? You get to be all buddy-buddy with dad and his science geeks and what am I supposed to do?! Go hang out with mom?!" She was heated and angry, jealous of Dib and angry at the world. The words just came rushing out of her mouth, for the first time she wasn't thinking about what she said.

"Gaz- why would you even say that?" Dib stood up after her, looking down at her yet still seeming like the one who was small.

"All you do now is hang out with dad! Dad doesn't even know I exist! You act all high and mighty now in your dumb lab with your dumb experiments. You think you're so much better than me, throwing me at Zim because now you're too busy to even fight your own battles!" Gaz breathed heavily.

Dib stared at her coldly, "You're just jealous."

Gaz laughed, placing her hands on her hips, "You think I'm jealous?!"

"Yeah! I FINALLY have my shot to BE something, some_ONE_ to dad! To the science community! You just can't handle the fact that now you're the one left in the dust. Welcome to my childhood Gaz!" Dib got in her face, "Maybe if you didn't sit on your ass all day playing video games you would actually have an impact!"

Gaz's face was red with anger, shaking, she had never felt more rage and disdain for her brother than at this moment right now, "How would YOU know what I do all day?! HUH! You're never FUCKING HOME!" Gaz pushed her brother back, "For all you know me and Zim could be best friends!"

. Dib shook his head, "No- You aren't. I _know _you aren't."

"Why not?! Huh? Maybe we're even more than friends!" Gaz pushed her lie further, trying to anger her brother even more.

"You shot him with water today! You were angry with him! Besides- you're not _that _kind of person!" Dib gestured towards her, "You don't- You wouldn't!"

"Don't what? Wouldn't what HUH!? Have feelings? Actually have compassion for someone?! You don't think I can be nice? Or do you think I couldn't be loved?!" Dib stood back at that word, "Oh? Does that upset you?! Well maybe if you actually fucking paid attention you would see that Zim and I have been spending a LOT of time together!"

Dib took another step back, "No- please tell me you're not-"

Gaz had no control over the things she was saying, she just wanted Dib to be mad, get upset, have him feel even a fraction of what it feels like being her, "Oh we are Dib! Me and Zim hang out all the time and we kiss and make out for hours on en-"

Dib grabbed Gaz by her shoulders and pushed her back, he was stronger than Gaz thought, "SHUT UP!" Gaz could see the anger on his face but the pain of utter betrayal in his eyes, "JESUS CHRIST GAZ! HE'S AN ALIEN!"

"Yea…" Gaz got suddenly colder, "I know that. But maybe if you or dad actually paid attention to me I wouldn't have to go."

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jesus… Gaz!" He sat back down on the couch, "Would you grow up already?! I won't be here next year anyways- I'm graduating for Christ's sake!"

Gaz crossed her arms again and shifted uncomfortably, "I know that."

Dib looked up at his little sister, sighed and looked back down, "Just- ugh… Why Zim?"

Gaz didn't know how to answer that, so she just shrugged.

"Well, promise me you'll be safe?"

Gaz looked away from her brother, "Why do you even care?"

Dib groaned, "Of _course _I care Gaz- I just- I can't be here all the time. Like I said it's tough work working with dad."

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Poor you."

Dib scoffed, "Why do you have to be such a bitch sometimes?!"

Hearing that from her brother caused something in her to snap, she headed towards the front door.

"It's 11 at night- where are you going?" Dib sat up, turning towards the door.

"As far away from here as possible" Gaz put on her shoes and opened the door.

Dib stood up, "What does that even mean?!" Gaz walked out letting the door slam behind her, Dib ran to the door and flung it open "Gaz!" She held up her middle finger, "GAZ!"

Dib continued to call after her but she just kept walking. Gaz was tired of being on this planet, she had lied to Dib about the nature of hers and Zim's relationship, she could not imagine being any closer to the alien than she was, especially after what he said to her. But after what happened with Dib she did not care. She wanted to leave and it didn't matter how long she had to deal with Zim for it. She was ready to go.

* * *

"No Gir- I did not have the chance to give it to her." Zim laid back on his couch, in a funk that neither Mini-Moose nor Gir could get him out of.

"Awwe." Gir frowned, "Want me to give it to her?"

Zim sat up, "No! Zim delivers his own packages. Besides- she said she was still in. I was hoping that meant she would be over tonight." Zim looked over towards his front door, "I suppose Zim was wrong."

"Nyahh" Mini-Moose squeaked, nudging Zim.

Zim scoffed, "Zim has no such feelings. The Gaz-human is just a very good partner, she is perhaps the only tolerable human. It would be a shame to go to Irk without her."

Just then Gaz burst through the door, "ZIM." She commanded.

Zim was so shocked he fell off his couch before standing back up and saluting her, "Gaz!" He then realized what he was doing and lowered his arm, "You're back."

"I told you I would be." Gaz walked past him towards the kitchen, "Come on- let's get going. I want to leave Earth- tonight."

"Tonight? Zim supposes that it could be feasible. But… We still need to finish a few things up."

"Well then let's get cracking. Time to get off this dump." She then entered the kitchen and headed down into the lab.

"Huh… I guess this is happening!" Zim excitedly hurried after. Gir and Mini-Moose were also ecstatic to see the purple-haired human back.

That night they mostly worked in silence, Gaz not wanting to speak and Zim concentrating on getting everything ready. Eventually, around 3 in the morning, everything was ready- except Gaz.

"Gaz is there anything you might need to bring?" Zim asked her.

She put her hand to her chin, "There is one thing in my room I need to grab. Everything else I don't care about."

"Well, then you should grab it now before you become, ya know, Irken." Zim gestured his head towards the transformation chamber.

Gaz cringed as she looked at it, "Right… Okay, yea. But could you help? I don't feel like walking back in through the front door."

"Why not?" Zim curiously asked.

Gaz uncomfortably shifted, not wanting to talk about the fight that broke out hours prior, "Dib is home.". She stated plainly.

Zim nodded, "I see. Alright, Zim shall hoist you up to your room so you may retrieve whatever it is you need."

Gaz nodded and gave a faint smile, "Thanks."

* * *

Outside, back at the Membrane household, Zim and Gaz stood beneath her window. It was on the second floor.

Zim scanned around before letting his metal legs come forth out of his PAK. He then picked Gaz up bridal style and extended the legs, raising them level to the window. Gaz opened the window and climbed in.

Once inside Gaz went immediately to her closet and took out a small box, she put in her pocket and went back towards the window, before climbing back out she took one last look at her room, this was probably the last time she'd ever see it. She couldn't help but be a little sad.

The sadness did not last long and she was back to crawling out the window- suddenly the door to her room opened, flooding it with light.

"Gaz?" A silhouette of Dib stood in the door frame, Gaz and him made eye contact standing still as if frozen in time. Zim then grabbed Gaz once again and quickly started using his metal legs to hurry them back to the base.

Dib looked and saw Zim carry her sister off, he realized everything his sister said was true, "ZIM!" he ran towards the window sticking his head out, they were too far for him to reach, he was stuck having to witness his enemy walk away with his sister

* * *

Back in Zim's Lab, he instructed Gaz on how the transformation chamber worked, "Now- this will definitely hurt- a lot. But don't worry because at most it will be for a minute." This news made Gaz flinch but she was in too deep to turn back now.

"And this is permanent… Right?" Gaz questioned.

"Correct. Now to prepare you will probably want to strip down of everything you want to keep intact." Zim gestured to things such as her necklace.

"Yea… Well, then could you give me some privacy?" Gaz awkwardly stated, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"But Zim must operate the machine-" Zim confusedly explained.

"At least close your eyes! I'll tell you when I'm in!" Gaz desperately yelled.

"Sheesh!" Zim closed his eyes, "You humans are so sensitive."

Gaz glared at the alien as she stripped down, she wanted her clothes intact just in case she ever came home, she would need her human clothes. She entered the chamber, being shrouded in a bright white light, she pressed a button inside that closed the doors around her.

"I'm in Zim!" Gaz shouted.

Before she knew it more colors flashed and sounds started playing, she was surrounded by sharp pain all over her body for a solid thirty seconds before the doors opened in front of her along with a cloud of fog.

"Wow…" Zim looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Gaz looked down at herself, "Do I look bad?" she went to touch her hair, but there was nothing, she would have to get used to that, "Can I get a mirror?"

Zim just nodded, as if in a daze. He then ran off and grabbed a big piece of scrap metal and placed it in front of her. Gaz leaned in to get a good look at herself. She had the same reaction as Zim, "Wow…"

She reached up to touch her antenna and was surprised at how smooth they felt, and also how sensitive they were. The curved back before coming back in towards her head with a sharp point. Then she stared at her green skin, she couldn't believe her eyes. As for her eyes well, they were purple, as was her tunic. She silently thanked Zim in her head before her hand reached and touched her skull necklace. Gaz turned to the side and viewed her PAK, "Do I have metal legs too?"

Zim smiled and poked a button on her PAK that summoned them out of her, they raised her off the ground slightly, "Oh wow!" She smiled, "This is awesome!"

"You can retract them and summon them with your mind, think of them as another appendage, but if you have trouble that button will also do the trick." Zim explained.

"Oh wow…" Gaz marveled at herself in the mirror, for now, she reached back to press the button to retract them. But was excited to try it out all on her own. She surprisingly did not hate how she looked. Though she would dearly miss her hair.

"Are you ready to go Gaz-Human? I mean- Gaz." Zim shook his head trying to remember not to call her human anymore.

Gaz sighed, taking one last final glance at herself, "Ready as I'll ever be, Tez" She smiled at the alien before her, she had known him for many years now but would have never guessed that this is how they would have turned out. If you asked her even five months ago if she would ever picture herself as an Irken- she would have beat you up then and there.

But here they were. Boarding his ship with Gir and Mini-Moose bouncing in, not far behind.

Goodbye Earth! Hello Irk.

* * *

**A/N: Wowza! So sorry for the long delay! College, yall already know haha. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm super proud of it. And am so excited to have them be off of Earth! Finally! Also, because this chapter came out late I wanted to make it longer to make it up to you haha. Thank you all so much for being patient and reading! Don't forget to follow this story if you're not, maybe drop a review hehe (i love reading them!) and share this story with your friends. Have a good week y'all! **


End file.
